


Just a sweet trap

by AliceAlamo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Incest, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Thor - Freeform, Thorki - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: A big and irrefutable scowl, the one that Loki loved the most. It was, of course, Loki’s fault, and he wouldn’t deny it or try to hide it; no, Loki couldn’t be anything but proud of his traps, and it wouldn’t be Thor’s scowl that would change that.





	Just a sweet trap

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: this story was inspired on "No topo da montanha, sentei e chorei" fanfiction, written by Anne L.

A big and irrefutable scowl, the one that Loki loved the most. It was, of course, Loki’s fault, and he wouldn’t deny it or try to hide it; no, Loki couldn’t be anything but proud of his traps, and it wouldn’t be Thor’s scowl that would change that.

For the god of thunder, Loki went too far, his illusion was so real that Thor could swear to be able to feel Hulk’s body against his own. And no! No one there was talking about a fight… Thor’s pride would be intact if it were that, but his mind didn’t forget the panic he felt when Loki made him think that he shared a bed with Hulk!

Among all of them, Hulk??

“It can’t be this bad…” Loki smirked, his green eyes shining in malice.

Thor preferred not to answer him; instead, he walked through the training camp under curious eyes and ignored Loki all day long.

Loki sat to watch, slowly eating the red apple in his hand while his eyes passed over all Thor’s body with no discretion. He liked to see the muscles, the way that his brother celebrated a victory, even if it was just training. Everyone knew about their uncommon relationship, none of them dared to ask or talk about it, and all of them could recognize that it was too dangerous to be near Thor while Loki was present.

Everyone but Thor himself.

Loki narrowed his cat eyes when Steve touched Thor’s chest and laughed. When they accepted to move to a common base to train all together, Loki could not imagine how much Thor was… admired? Desired? Ah, he still remembered the words…

“He is a man… A handsome and muscular man.”

Who the hell was... what was his name? Drag, no, Drai, no, Drax! Who the hell was Drax to talk about Thor on that way! And the worst part was that Thor didn’t complain about it, he didn’t seem to care or to avoid it.

Unforgivable.

And, if Thor wouldn’t make a move, Loki would. He made a perfect illusion, and no one better than Hulk to make Thor wake up avoiding look everyone on the eyes. Well… not everyone… Steve still was too close.

Maybe it was obvious, maybe Loki said out loud his thoughts, but Thor looked at him on that exactly moment, and Loki laughed when he identified fear while Thor left Steve alone.  

“Stop with that, I’m tired of your traps, Loki!”

“I think you need some rest, brother, you look tired. Couldn’t sleep well?” he asked, and it was impossible not to smile.

“You are like a snake!”

“Oh, you used to like snakes, brother. Are you confessing your true feelings?”

Thor stopped on his way, and Loki looked beyond, where Thor’s eyes were fixed.

Bruce.

“Hi, Thor. And… Loki” Bruce said.

Thor’s face became pale, then as red as his cover. And Loki… well, he blinked to Bruce with a malicious smile before laughing and following Thor and his big and funny scowl.

 

 


End file.
